Quiero ser
by Hanaciin
Summary: - Matt, Matt ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? tú eres parte de este juego. Tú eres parte de mi mundo- dice Mello sonriendo. Un fanfic acerca de lo que piensa Matt acerca de Mello y si está dispuesto a decírselo a la cara.


¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw *-* por fin creo que ya le entendí a esto, en fin y.y es la primera cosa que subo por que pff, no sé me da miedo , pero desppués de que cierta personita que quiero mucho se atrevió a subir sus escritos dije, aw' si me quedo aquí como cobarde jamás escribiré un libro, en fin este shoot, es dedicado a mii bff' /~bloou :D & aw' aeiia le encanta M&M so. aqi va.

Death Note no es de mi propiedad, de lo contrario Light Yagami no hubiera muerto, y Watari habría sido el padre perdido de L. :D

CiiJaii

* * *

**Quiero ser.**

Simplemente no se esperaba una respuesta, el escalofrío le había petrificado en su lugar, ¿acababa de oír bien? O era sólo un juego de su subconsciente..¿Qué hacía ahí? , petrificado como idiota frente a la puerta de alguien que nunca reconocería su trabajo, lo que hacía por él… y todo esto a las tres de la mañana, ¿Qué se pretendía? Creía que tan sólo con tocar frenéticamente la puerta, Mello abriría la puerta, y que al lanzarse sobre él y darle una paliza hasta que Mello se diera cuenta de su enojo, para posteriormente abrazarlo y llorar con él?. **"¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!" **Se reprochó así mismo , se giró sobre sí mismo y cuando decidió marcharse la puerta se abrió, se quedó sin aliento , Mello tenía una expresión de… ¿culpa? , por qué, parecía que hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Mello se talló los ojos, pensando que tal vez estaba soñando, pero Mello le tomó la mano y bostezó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí afuera? – dijo el rubio jalando la pequeña mano del entonces Matt. Matt, Matt pequeño, Matt inocente, Matt infantil y sereno, que tenía la capacidad suficiente para aguantar el temperamento del rubio que ahora lucía descontrolado.

-Mello, yo… - estaba nervioso, quería decirle que quería que le dijera GRACIAS por una vez en su vida, quería que le dijera Matt eres mi mejor amigo, Matt gracias por estar aquí, Matt te quiero, Matt , Matt –

-¿Matt? – Mello lo había sacado de su transe, pero, que conseguiría? . NADA, se dijo a sí mismo, se soltó del agarre de Mello y se giró de nuevo, torció su pequeña mandíbula y comenzó a andar, Mello se quedó estático en su lugar sin aún poder comprender, Matt era su amigo, y siempre estaba ahí, por qué ahora lo había despertado y abandonado ahí a mitad del pasillo que brillaba sólo por el reflejo de la luna, 'por que? . Comenzó a pensar paranoicamente que Matt ya no lo quería, que Matt ahora era el mejor amigo de Near, o que incluso ahora Matt tenía novia. Unos celos incontrolables despertaron en él ¿desde cuando era tan posesivo con Matt? , ¿Acaso Matt no sabía que era su mejor amigo y que no quería que fuera de alguien más? . Por primera vez en su vida Mihael Keehl tuvo un deseo de correr através de la oscuridad solo para traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo, aún era un chiquillo que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero eso no le impediría que dejara ir a Matt, por que después de todo él ERA SU MEJOR AMIGO.

Matt se había sentado a mitad del corredor de la WAMMY'S HOUSE a observar tras una ventanta el esplendor de la luna, cuando pasó frente a él alguien corriendo, la luz de la luna lo hizo reconocerlo. ¡Mello!¡Mello corriendo en la oscuridad y SOLO! , se sintió culpable, se sintió el peor bicho sobre el universo se sintió…

-Matt – dijo Mello acercándose – Matt, ¡Perdón! – Los ojos de matt salieron de sus orbes, ¿estaba escuchando bien?. Pero…

-Mello, no tienes por qué disculparte sabes? , soy yo el idiota que necesita que le digas algo para sentirse bien consigo soy patético no? – matt rió triste, pero Mello le tomó de la mano y le dijo.

-Matt, no eres un idiota, ni tampoco eres patético, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Tu también , Mello, mi mejor amigo. Ven, vamos, haremos pijamad a en tu habitación. – Mello trepó la espalda de Matt y se encaminaron a su habitación, hablaban apenas en un susurro, diciendose que siempre serían mejores amigos. Cuando de repente, de entre las sombras dos figuras emergieron, una era bien conocida por todo el mundo que causaba miedo y a la vez era admirado por algunos descabezados, Light Yagami, alias KIRA, a su lado yacía inherte L, su L , su L. Mello gritó con odio y trató de avalanzarse sobre Kira pero Matt lo detuvo, entonces Kira sacó su maldito cuaderno y ….

-MEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡!!!!- gritó, gritó hasta que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cafés, entonces sintió que sudaba frío, volteó a su lado y encontró más que sus almoadas, y cuando se levantó , se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño mezclado con lo que fue su infancia y el día en que Mello le había dicho que era su mejor amigo, por eso, por el pasado, por el presente y por el futuro Mello sería su mejor amigo y estaba dispuesto a soportar su temperamento aunque este le costara demás.

-¿Me llamabas Matt? – dijo Mello comiendo un trozo de chocolate, entrando por la puerta , Matt se puso de pie, y abrazó a Mello, y aunque no estaba dispuesto a compartir su sueño, el lo abrazó y mello se dejó abrazar, así era todo, el era su mejor amigo y siempre estaría con él.

-Mello, quiero ser tu mejor amigo.

-Matt, TU YA ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.

* * *

Aw', gracias a quien lo haya leído :D


End file.
